Remembering
by HannahEmilyNicole
Summary: I was 5 years old when it happened. When it first started. And I've been running from it for 100 years
1. Chapter 1

_**My first attempt at writing a fic totally on my own. Well, one that I was planning on publishing as I went. Also my first ever published fic. Please be nice, I appreciate **_CONSTRUCTIVE _**criticism, by if you're just going to be mean then don't review at all. Review if you think I should continue or at least post a bit more!**_

_**So, just to get it all out of the way now so I don't have to do boring author's notes with every chapter,**_

…

**SM owns all. I own squat. … except for the ideas and what-not that I am making up on my own. Thats' mine.**

**...  
><strong>

I was too young to be able to retain exactly what happened in that one, life changing moment in my memory. I guess I might have blocked it out over time. I _can_ remember every other thing that happened. That _one_ day, where I always have and always will wish I had never gotten out of bed that morning. My 5th birthday.

Exactly 1 century ago today.

- (^-^) -

_It was a bright, sunny day, not at all unusual in my hometown of Houston, Texas. My mom and I were waiting for the kids from my kindergarten class to arrive. My neighbor and life-long best friends- at that point- Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock had arrived with their parents in tow before my mom and dad had even started decorating._

_We were neighbors and our parents were the best of friends. We were also all the only children in our families, so we decided to be each others brother/sisters._

_Anyway, once their moms and dads got to my house, we all split up into 3 groups. Dads, moms, and trouble makers. AKA, barbequing' smoking' beer drinkers (going out to the back yard), party preparation team/decorators, and…well…trouble makers. Dads went to the backyard to do what dads do. Moms went into the living room and foyer to set everything up for the party, and of course us three kids going all over the place cooking up whatever trouble we could._

_It went on like that until the guests started arriving. Most of them arrived in the space of about 10-15 minutes. Two or three arriving couple minutes after the main group had. Only 2 people arrived substantially late. 45 minutes after everyone else had arrived and we had started the party. A little boy and his dad, the boy carrying a medium sized pink-sparkly gift bag with my name written on it across the front in swooping letters._

_I never really took notice of the late arrivals, no one really did other than my parents. Mom and dad going over to greet them and introduce themselves (like they had done with everyone else as they arrived). Mom grabbed the little boys hand and brought him over to all us other kids, dad taking the boy's father over to the room across the hall where all the other moms and dads were standing around socializing. He had a funny look about him, the boy's dad. I didn't even know who they were until mom brought me over to the boy and introduced us to each other. His name was James. Just like his father's was._

_I remember asking him where his mom was after mine left to go into the other room. He said she went to sleep before him and his dad left to come to my party._

_In truth, I thought the kid was really weird. When my mine, Ro's, and Jas's moms brought in the cake and other goodies, James started stuffing his face as soon as they turned their backs to leave the room. I couldn't believe how much he was eating! I didn't think even my dad could eat that much at one time! But that doesn't really matter. What happened not even an hour later is the important part. It is what changed my life. Forever._

_It was when all the parents and kids were standing (or sitting) around me in a circle, watching me open my presents that it started._

_Even now I don't remember what set him off. Was it the enclosed space? How close the other parents were to him? Did he just snap? Or, maybe, had he been planning it all along, ever since he entered my house, and had just been waiting for the right time? I don't know now, and I doubt I ever will know. Maybe I don't want to know._

_But, what I do know is that a mere 30 seconds changed both my life, and the life of everyone at my party irrevocably._

…_.._

_He'd brought a gun. He brought it with him to the party. I hadn't known for years why he would do that. Why would someone bring a gun to a little girl's 5__th__ birthday party? I didn't know until after I turned 10. My aunt and uncle hadn't wanted me to be told something like that at such a young age as 5. In my opinion, 10 is no better an age to hear something like that._

_To hear that both your parents had been murdered for something that had happened over a decade before you were even born. That the man that had done that to them had wanted to kill them in the worst way possible, and to harm as many people that were close to them as possible._

_5 people were murdered that day._

_My dad, Charles Swan, was the first to die. Second was Rose's mom, 'cause she got in James Sr.'s way. Third was James, the man's own son. Turns out he couldn't stand the sight of the boy. Poor kid._

_And last, the one person that J.S. never meant to hurt. My mom, Renee Swan. It was all my fault too. She died because she threw herself in front of the gun to save my life. James Sr. may have been the once holding and shooting off the gun, but it was because of me being there, me being at all, that she was murdered._

_He had been in love with my mom since he was 17 years old, but she never even noticed him. She was far too in love with my dad. A few years later when I showed up, James realized he would never get Renee. He tried to move on but, well… that did not end well. They found his wife dead just inside the front door of their house. He'd killed her before he left for my party with James Jr., their son. She, Victoria, was the final person to have died. He left her bleeding to death. She didn't die until around 6 that afternoon._


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever been stuck some place with no way to get out? Well, it happened to me many times after that certain part of my life I would much rather forget. Except, I will literally never be able to get away, because I am stuck in my own head. In my memories of the past.

I can't really remember the years right after my parents' death. I mean, come on, I was a kid and I didn't even want to remember. Who knows, maybe I used to know but after my … change, and all the years in between then and now, can you really expect me to be able to know what happened while I didn't even know what was going on around me? Seriously.

What I do remember is being torn away from the only people I really had left. Jas and Ro. I was shipped off to my great-great aunt's house right after my parent's funeral. She didn't even bother to come down for it.

Right before I got on the plane with Gina's (my aunt's) son David, Rose and her dad, and Jas and his parents gave me 3 things to take with my. First was a letter my parents wrote for me when my mom was pregnant with me. Second, my parents wedding rings on a silver necklace. And third, a book of fairy tales from Jas and Ro. So that I would always remember all the great fun we'd had together.

…

I may not be able to recall much from my human days, but there are some things I have stored in the back of my mind for when I get all sentimental. Like the day I left my hometown for good (still haven't been back), or the day I saw 17 year old Jasper's face in the newspaper. _"New army general of the south, helping our beautiful nation make peace once again"_ it read under the picture. Or when I saw Rosalie's picture on the milk cartons, proclaiming in bold black lettering "_MISSING; REWARD."_ And of course, my strongest human memory, when I first started my change.

The first time I opened my eyes after what felt like an eternity of burning in hell's fire, I saw the most wonderful and strange sight. A pair of deep, dark, ebony eyes. Sure, you call them black, but they were so much more than merely _black._

Anyway, they were in the face of an angel. Or demon. Depends on which way you look at it. Sure, he feasts on blood for sustenance and thanks to him I did as well, but he also saved my life. Really I suppose you could even go so far as to say he saved me from myself. Together we started my new life. Our life.


End file.
